I've got magic, you don't
by Wolfmilk
Summary: Hermione find herself being bullied by a pair of senseless muggle boys who think they are too good for her. How will she react? A response to CierraLux97's challenge.


**I've got magic, you don't.**

**A/N: Written for CierraLux97's Fanfiction Idol: ROUND TWO: Our Song.**

* * *

_I take a grain of salt_

_Stiff upper lip _

_It's not their fault I'm not as hip _

_Wake up, kid, you know you're more than this _

"The Coolest Girl" from A Very Potter Sequel

* * *

It the first day of the summer holidays, Hermione could be found in surrounded by piles of books in a small local muggle library. The bushy-haired witch sat in the grey carpet floor engrossed in a medicinal book, due to her friend Harry, always being a magnet for trouble and injuries, Hermione was trying to learn about healing and to see if there was anything helpful which wouldn't appear in magical books. It was amazing how sometimes magical books could books in the wizarding world could lack the simplest information that could easily be found in a muggle book.

For example, in Hermione's astronomy textbook, there was a detailed explanation on how planets can be found using a complex series of spell work, but it had fail to mention the fact that planets could be solid or gaseous – something a first-year muggle would know but a seventh-year wizard wouldn't.

Hermione was hidden at the back of the library, where she could read in peace without being interrupted by anyone. It was the place where Hermione had regularly visited before discovering Hogwarts. A place where Hermione could lose herself in knowledge and education. Her thirst for knowledge was always quenched whenever she visited the library. And beside Hogwarts and home, it was the place she loved most.

There was a sound of scuffling and laughter which seemed miles away and Hermione barely register a pair of muggle boys forming around her. It wasn't until their biting remarks started that Hermione lifted her brown eyes up.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" One of the boys sneered at her.

Hermione's eyes widen with recognition as she looked up from her book. These boys were from her primary school and were well-known bullies who regularly got into trouble with the headmaster. They had tormented her about her buck teeth and her book-worm habits when Hermione was still young and in primary school.

"Hey nerd, remember me?" The other boy said who Hermione remembered as Steve.

Hermione sighed and stood up from her chair. The last thing she needed was cruel arrogant boys mocking her.

"Oi nerd! You hear me? What are you reading? Some massive dictionary?"

Hermione meet the boys' eyes with a cold stare which obviously said, _leave me alone, I don't have time for this_. But the boys didn't catch on and the taller of them, Billy sneered at her.

"You haven't changed one bit. You're such a loser Granger." Steve spat as his friend howled with cruel laughter.

"Once a nerd, always a nerd. It's no surprise you haven't got any friends."

"That's not true! I do have friends!" Hermione snapped suddenly, the boys were testing her patience, right now. She didn't have time for this. Her hands itching to take her wand out of her pocket, and hex those idiotic boys.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

Hermione bit her lip nervously. She couldn't tell them about Ron and Harry. They would never believe her. What could she do?

The boys misunderstood her silence for hesitation and doubled over with laughter.

"You're such a bad liar. You don't have any friends. Admit it Granger, you're not cool enough."

Under other circumstances, Hermione would have laughed out loud. Is magic considered "uncool"? If only Hermione could take out her wand and show them magic. They would think twice before saying anything. Hermione toyed with the idea of displaying her magic to them. How would they react? She would love to see their expressions.

Again, it would be near impossible to show them magic but if she could...

"What's that school you go to, again?" The boys chortled. "Hopwarts? That school's probably full of losers like you."

Hermione's calm demeanour suddenly crashed down. Wrong thing to say.

Hermione glared at the boys with every ounce of distaste as she could muster. Hermione valued Hogwarts very highly because it was a place where she express herself in magic and a place where she had made so many valued friends. Magic will always awe her and combined with knowledge and education, it was a paradise for Hermione. How dare these... dimwits downgrade it so much?

Granted, they didn't know it was magical, but it was still quite offensive to badmouth a school who they had hardly heard of. But Hogwarts was a school of _witchcraft and wizardry_, in other words, it was _magical_. Definitely a place where anyone would want to learn at. It was too bad that Hermione couldn't say this out loud. The Statute of Secrecy was created for a reason.

Hermione had a sharp feeling of defeat. She couldn't say anything to defend her school that wouldn't give away the fact that it was magical. Hermione _hated_ it when she could say anything. Oh how she dearly wanted to reprimand these insolent boys.

Magic was starting to materialise from the witch's anger. Books around her began trembling from the magical tension in the air. Hermione didn't notice her accidental magic acting up, though. She was still too busy engrossed in the boy's insult.

She settled with an icy glare with an eerie calmness. It was enough to sober them up.

Suddenly, the previously-arrogant boys felt unsure of what to do and had only started to notice the unnaturally thick atmosphere. Despite being in an enclosed building, there was a sharp breeze swirling about, no doubt a result of Hermione's irritation.

"Uh... well. Nice meeting you, Granger." Billy said uneasily as he edged towards library exit door.

A few moments ago, Hermione would have been relieved at the prospect of being left alone. But she was extremely irked at the boy's lack of indifference and lack of respect for her. Unconsciously, Hermione's magic had somehow picked up on the fact that the boys should not leave and the exit magically slammed shut with a thunderous thump.

"I don't think so," Hermione said slowly and deliberately with a cold malice that would have rivalled Snape's. She advanced upon the pair with hollow footsteps which echoed on the carpet floor. Now that all outside noise was blocked, the library was entirely silent except for the laboured breathing of the boys.

Billy glanced anxiously from the door to Hermione. Beads of sweat had formed on the boy's face but Hermione didn't care. All she was focused on was his careless insult to her school.

Instinctively, she drew her wand from the back pocket of her jeans and pointed it at the boys. Billy seemed to be nervous of the long wooden stick, rightfully think that it may be harmful. Steve, on the other hand, visibly relaxed and an arrogant sneer formed on his face. It was amazing how quickly his emotions could change.

"Do you think you could hurt us with that little twig? You must be off your rocker." He spat.

In response, Hermione directed her wand slightly above the boy's head and hissed, "Periculum!"

Bright crimson red sparks flew out of the tip of her wand and harmlessly sprinkled over the book shelves. It was a simple spell which even first-years could manage but to the boys, it was as if Hermione had become some sort of supernatural being. Steve had gasped with fear and tried to duck beneath a table. Billy had fainted.

These sudden motions made Hermione snap back to reality. What was she doing? She had just performed magic _outside_ of school. In front of muggles no less. Granted she used harmless magic, but that was beside the point. It was like the whole world crashed down on her shoulders again. She, Hermione Granger had just done something _illegal_. She could be charged and maybe even arrested. Afterall, she had just breached the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy.

One question pounded in her head. What would her parents think?

Immediately she advanced upon Steve who shrank back with fear. She hated herself for being the reason for his sudden fear but there was one thing she had to do. Pointing a wand at his forehead, Hermione whispered, "Obliviate." The muggle's eyes rolled back and his pupils dilated. Some of the side effects of the Memory Charm.

Hermione repeated this for Billy too before running out of the library. Aurors would be arriving soon. What was Hermione to do? She cringed and wished for the first time, that she wasn't a witch.

* * *

_Wake up._

A was a sharp pain on the side of Hermione's face. Blinking, she looked up, wondering if this was some sort of trick from the Aurors. But it wasn't an Auror who had met her eyes, it was the kind elderly librarian who Hermione often saw tidying up the library.

What had just happened?

Hermione was startled to see that she had voiced her thoughts out loud because the old librarian answered her question.

"I had just chased those rowdy boys out of this library. One of them knocked your head onto the shelf. You were dazed for a few minutes. Don't you remember?"

No, she didn't. But she was grateful for what had happened. That explains the pain on her cheek bones. Hermione fingered the spot before looking up at the lady with grateful eyes.

"A bit. Thanks for telling me, ma'am."

So it was a small hallucination? Was that all? Hermione glanced back at the book she was reading. And her eyes rested on a sentence.

_Head injuries can sometimes trigger a section in the brain, creating a realistic life-like hallucination for the subject._

Hermione shook her head, _what a coincidence._

Outside and through the library door, which apparently had been open for all the time, Hermione could glimpse Steve and Billy making rude gestures at her. In spite of her earlier situation, Hermione knew that the boys' effort to tease her would all be in vain.

She may not be considered "cool" or "hip". But she had something which any muggle would happily give their right arm for.

After all, she had magic. And they didn't.

* * *

**Judge, thank you for reading my one-shot. I hope it was worth your time. ;)**


End file.
